Merry Freaking Christmas!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Rework of Grimmjow's Christmas. "What the hell is Christmas?" "You really don't know?" "No, I don't!" "Nel got you a gift, so you better get her one too... Grimmjow's about to find out, that some gifts are better when you don't share... GrimmjowxNel
1. Eh?

**This is a remake of Grimmjow's Christmas. Hope ya like!**

Cold.

It was so freaking cold!

Grimmjow was walking through the snowy street, his breath clouding in front of him, hands in his pockets, as he blew out an exasperated sigh, his eyes narrowing in distaste for the winter weather.

Not that he _liked_ the cold, its just that he didn't really have the money for a jacket.

Nor did he want one.

Long story short, even though it was winter, he was wearing his usual outfit.

And...

This place was boring the _hell_ outta him!

"Argh, Where the hell is Kurosaki?" He grumbled, as he shook the snow out of his blue hair, ignoring the odd looks he received from several passerby.

"Whadya ya lookin at?!"

They quickly looked away, and hurried down the street, to avoid angering him again.

He sighed at his outburst.

What was with all the lights and trees?

Why were people dressed in red and white goin': "Hohoho!" Like somethin' was so funny?!

Why was everyone givin' stuff to each other?!

And why did he feel like he was forgetting-

"OOF!" He cried, as something small blur of green nearly took him out at the knees.

Immediately, he glared at the obstruction, but instead, his eyebrows furrowed together, as he beheld a small child, wearing nothing but rags, and a skull cap.

Upon recognizing her, he frowned.

"Bah, what the hell are ya doin'-

He hoisted her up by the hem of her collar

-Runnin' round the streets like this?"

He knew the tyke was running around her somewhere, but still...

-yer probably gonna get yaself trampled-

A cheery grin met him as he spoke her name.

-Neliel."

"Aw gwimmjow its so nice to see that ya havn't killed anybody!" Chirped the child, slurring some words, as anyone her age would.

Honestly, he had no idea why Kurosaki got so flustered around her.

"Pfft." He snorted, and plopped her down on the sidewalk, leaning himself up against a building seconds later. "I just haven't been in the mood."

Something shone in her eyes, and it was not childish glee.

"Oh really?" she asked smoothly

The way she had said that, it didn't sound like her either...

"Well den, meery Chwistmas!" Burbled the little girl, as she skipped off, leaving a confused arrancar in her wake.

Chwristmas?

What the hell was that?

Shivering, he silently wished this damn jacket had a zipper.

Then his thoughts returned to Ichigo.

He needed to blow off some steam, to get some exercise, to warm up, and what better way to do it, than beating the crap out of the shinigami in a fight?

But unfortunately, he had no idea as to where the damn vizard was, and since he was now officially on the side of _good, _(Yech!) He couldn't just fly around nuking buildings and houses to draw out the shinigami, like he had before.

Man, sometimes being good really SUCKED. Now that Aizen was dead, he and Nel were pretty much the only arrancar left, aside from Ulquoirria, who had never been found after Ichigo engaged him im combat again.

After the war, which had only ended a month ago, peace had come...

End result, he had reluctantly taken up residence here, mostly from the ever persistent Nel, who he had to admit, albeit reluctantly, could bribe even the blackest soul if she wanted to, with that innocent smile upon her young face. That and he had seen her upset before...

Somehow, the sight unnerved him, and made him angry.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing Neliel upset.

Shivering again, he resigned himself to the fact that Kurosaki wasn't worth catching a cold over, and neither were thoughts of the arrancar.

_'Damnit. I need to break something..._

But what he _really_ needed was to get back to the apartment he had 'borrowed' and get something warm to drink, so he could shake off this bitter chill that had fallen upon him.

THEN he could find Kurosaki and beat the crap out of him.

That would ease the stress this stupid little town was causing him.

_'Maybe I'll try some of that hot choclate I've heard about..._

But then his thoughts of the warm beverage were interrupted as he rounded a corner, just in time to pick up the sound of two very familiar voices arguing, coming from the building he was about to pass.

His eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation as he recognized one to be Ichigo's, a sinister smile spread upon his face.

_'AHA! Found him at-_

Then he heard the other voice, that of a woman, and his curiosity piqued.

Silently, like the panther he was, the espafa stalked around the home, retracing his steps, until he heard the voices coming from the uppermost window.

Silently, he levitated off the ground, and raised himself up to the darkened glass, unable to see through it, due to the thick snow that covered the outside.

He heard the voice of Orihime, who he knew to be Ichigo's 'whore' as he always said right to the face of the Vizard, just to piss him off.

_'Eh? That sounds like the one Ulquorria captured a while back..._

He visibly winced, as he heard the sound of a loud slap.

_'What're they arguing about now?'_

Judging from what he heard, Ichigo and Orihime were having a very violent arguement.

Now we see things our number six arrancar cannot see, but can only hear.

Tears were upon Inoue Orihime's face, as she pulled her hand back, her body visibly trembling as Ichigo mutely put a hand to his left cheek, where ther was a clear red imprint of a hand.

Her hand, as she had smacked him, quite _hard_.

"What were you doing with her?!" She shrieked angrily. "You said that you were just going out for some ramen!"

Ichigo waved his hands before him, trying to come up with an answer.

"I was! I just met Rukia at the store, and-

"LIAR!" She screamed, and grabbing a nearby lamp, threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter instantly. "If you went out for noodles, then why did I catch mixing it up with her?!"

He paled, and he knew he had to tread lightly.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to compose himself

"Listen Orihime, I can explain. It wasn't what it looked like! Rukia, she-

"SHUT UP!" The poor girl was in tears now.

"I SAW YOU!" She was crying now, the sobs racking her body. Ichigo attempted to put his arms around her, but she slapped them away and an orange shield formed in front of her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! How could you?! I loved you! And you promised me that you'd never...

She couldn't take it anymore, and he heard the sound of footsteps, and quickly he descended, as he saw Ichigo peer at the window.

Who's there?!"

A second later, a large sword pierced through the glass, where Grimmjow had been only seconds earlier. The arrancar gave a low whistle as he watched the glass fall to the ground below.

Perhaps now was not the time to fight with the shinigami.

But alas, just as his feet touched the ground, Orihime, clad in a white sweater, and blue jeans, burst out of the door-

-And slammed right into Grimmjow, who had not seen her coming, so great had been her speed.

Heck, by the time he DID see her, it was already to late.

Eyes going wide, he had just enough time to utter: "Kuso!"

Then the girl bowled him over, her head slamming into him and the gruff arrancar saw stars, as he fell down, with her atop him. Now since he was dazed, he was unaware of what position they had landed in, or what the soft pillows were that covered his face...

But Inoue had no such thing impeding her vision.

"Eep!"

End result, she turned as red as a tomato, and was immediatley on her feet, apologizing fervently to her unfortunate victim, who was shaking the cobwebs from his brain even as she spoke, her voice choked and barely held together.

"Sorry Grimmjow-san!" She attemped a smile, but it broke almost immediatley, as his vison cleared.

"Its just that I-I-I-I and he...

She was trying her hardest not to cry, and Grimmjow knew it, just by the sound of her voice, even if his vision wasn't fully back quite yet.

Picking himself up, dusting off the snow, he just stood there, silent and unmoving, as he saw her dam about to burst. In a rare moment of nervousness, he scratched the back of his head, as he saw the tears begin to drip out of her eyes.

"Uh...

Damnit! He wasn't used to this sort of thing!

He knew nothing of comforting the opposite sex!

He had never NEEDED to! Hell, he barely even _cared_ about such petty things as emotions!

But Just then, Ichigo emerged through the doorway, sword drawn, and mad as hell, as he saw Orihime in front of Grimmjow.

"You. Get outta here-

He took a step toward her, but he got no farther, as Grimmjow drew his sword and held it towards his rival. Ichigo saw the unmatched fury in those pale blue eyes and took a step back, as the reitsu of the arrancar flared.

"Finally!" he hissed. "I've got a bone to pick with you, shinigami!"

Ichigo growled at him angrily. "Not now! Orihime is-

Now Grimmjow's sword was pressed to the Shinigami's throat. The look on his face was murderous, and he looked like he was ready to kill the youth.

"No, Kurosaki. You will fight me, here and now!"

"I don't have time! Why would I fight with you?!"

"HA!" Grimmjow spat at the feet of Ichigo, who for the record was in his shinigami attire. "Do you think I care?! I've been looking all over this freaking town for ya, and-

He blinked as he felt Orihime's hand on his arm, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Please don't."

He frowned, looking to Kurosaki.

"Look, what the hell were ya doing with Kuchiki anways?"

"Nothing! I just went out for some ramen when I ran into her! It was slippery, and she fell, so I-

-So ya caught her?"

-Yes, he did." Came a stern voice, and Grimmjow saw Rukia approaching over his shoulder.

Tired of waiting, he shook himself loose of a dumbfounded Orihime, then gave Ichigo a pointed glare.

"See there ya go. Now can we fight?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, not on Christmas eve... Came Orihime's weak murmur.

The arrancar scowled as Rukia procceeded to explain herself to Inoue.

All the while, he was roiling on the inside.

Christmas again?

What the hell was so important about this Christmas?!

"OI!" He bellowed, getting their attention as he leaked a massive amount of reiatsu.

"I came here for a fight, and yer tellin' me no?! What the hell is this?!"

Ichigo, now having made ammends with Orihime, looped an arm around her waist.

"Grimmjow... haven't you ever _heard_ of Christmas?"

Stamping a foot upon the snowy streets, Grimmjow was practically livid, whilst he shouted:

"No I _haven't_! Will sombedy tell me what the hell it _is_ and why we can't _fight_?!

**(One explanation later)**

"Nel-chan even got you a gift." Finished Orihime.

Grimmjow blinked twice, crystal blue eyes twin pools of confusion.

"A gift? Bullshit! I don't need a gift!"

"Be that as it may, I still won't fight you." Inisted Ichigo.

"SCRAM!" Shouted Grimmjow, causing the shinigami to shoulder Zangetsu, and holding Orihime's hand silently walk to the house closing the door behind them.

Grimmjow sighed and sheathed his sword.

But what the blazes would he do now?!

Pacing back and forth, he finally became curious enough, and asked whoever he ran across, about this 'Christmas'.

Finally, he learned from one very bubbly girl that when someone got you a gift you HAD to get them one back, or you'd be cursed with bad luck for 'like ever'!

The prospect unnerved him

Bad luck was the last thing he needed.

"A gift eh?"

Thinking it over, he finally decided to give it a go.

Giving one of these 'gift's' wouldn't be so bad...

How hard could it be to get a toy for a kid?

He had no idea...


	2. Grimmjow's Presents?

An annoyed sigh escaped Grimmjow, as he walked back with the gift wrapped box under one muscular arm.

It was covered in dark green wrapping paper, and complete with a blue ribbon atop it, at Rukia's insistence, so that the arrancar would know it was from the every grouchy espada.

Slung over his shoulder, was a sack of boxes, the origin's of which he refused to divulge.

And to top it off, he wore a red and white hat santa, which he had to admit, he rather liked, as those were his two favortite colorts, and that had been the only thing he would even wear.

"I still don't understand this 'Christmas' of yours, shinigami." Growled the sexto espada, as they trudged back through the snow, leaving a steady trail of footprints in their wake, snowflakes falling heavily, from the approaching winter storm. "All these gifts, peace and good will shit, it's givin' me a headache."

"Its not a difficult concept to understand, _arrancar, _and it would seem that you've gotten the gift part down pat." Replied Rukia in kind, eyeying the bag he had.

If he was going to be a sourpuss about all of this, then she could play that way too.

But right now, she wanted to know what on earth he had in that sack of his, and _how _he had done it.

In the mall, they had only split up for about ten minutes or so, at her behest, so that she could get a gift for Ichigo, and during that time, she hadn't seen him in any of the store shops she had poked her head in.

By the time ten minutes had elapses, she saw him by the doors.

The proud arrancar been forced to drag that Kuchiki brat along, who had stated that he didn't know the difference between a gift and a weapon, proceeding to drag him around the mall for what seemed like hours, until he saw something that Neliel would like, _and _something the sarcastic shinigami had deemed worthy of giving the espada.

He now wore a dark brown leather jacket, and a pair of brown khakis, bought for him by said noble, as she said she didn't want him catching a cold in this blizzard.

Black leather gloves covered his hands, keeping them warm, as they were jammed into his coat pockets, and dark leather boots completed his new look.

Still, despite the fact that he was warm, nothing could shake his foul mood, not even her gentle teasing.

Something just felt _off _and he didn't like it.

Not one little bit.

"So... what else do you shinigami do at Christmas?"

Rukia noticed that someone had dropped a gift.

Grimmjow did as well.

With a snap of spiritual energy, which was thick in the air at this time of year, he shunpoed it back to him.

The child blinked, then saw Grimmjow with the sack, and the hat.

One conclusion reached his naive mind, and he immediately tugged at his mother's coat sleeve.

"Momma!"

His mother followed his gaze, and smiled, as she saw the hat and sack Grimmjow had.

"Merry Christmas!" She called, and Grimmjow looked over his shoulder.

"That." Rukia replied, earning an odd look from the espada.

"Eh? Ya help people?"

"Ya! Thatz what Gwimmjow just did!" Chirped Nel, having popped out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Cried the espada. "The hell're you doing here?!"

Again he saw that mysterious glint in her eyes, as she eyed the sack.

Like last time, it was only there for a second.

"I'm going to the Chwistmas party wit you guyz!" She chided him, moving to skip ahead of them.

"Eh?! Hold it you-

It was evident that Nel was mildly annoyed as a stream of snow shot from just below the ground and smacked Grimmjow right in the face.

"Aw shit! You got some in my mouth!"

He coughed a few times. "Dammit Nel!"

She stuck out her tongue, then lobbed a snowball at him.

He ducked, coughed some more. "Fucking shit that's nasty…"

He finally spit out a snowy gob and gave one more 'blah' before clearing his throat.

"Anyway… uh… where was I?"

He now remembered Nel had thrown snowballs at him.

Of course, he lobbed one right back, but she danced away, surprisingly fast for a kid, and raced ahead to the Kurosaki's, where Grimmjow was now relucantantly headed, as he had to give her the gift anyways...

Rukia chuckled.

"Hey! What're ya laughin at?!" Snapped Grimmjow, spitting out some more snow.

Rukia kept quiet.

_'It seems he doesn't know that Nel's still hiding her real form..._

"Take this!"

Rukia spat out snow as he got her with a snowball.

"HEY!"

"Serves ya right."

--


End file.
